


【CM】Prisoner of Love（31）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970





	【CM】Prisoner of Love（31）

Chapter 31

Thiago渐渐长开了轮廓，白皙的脸颊肉乎乎的像是小仓鼠，Leo有时候不敢抱他，因为他似乎比一块羊绒还要柔软。Ronaldo打算最近陪他住在巴塞罗那，但一进了屋子就皱眉头，趁着他和Thiago还在医院，对他屋子进行了大刀阔斧的改造，以致于他回来的第一天没敢相信这是自己家。

驼色的地毯铺了绝对不止一层，一踩上去几乎要陷到脚踝，壁灯是乳黄色，照亮窗帘下垂着的小毛球。即便站在窗边，也听不见外面的喧嚣。新安置的长条沙发上堆积着蓬软的抱枕，茶几还是他那张玻璃的，但是围了一圈厚厚的防撞条。楼上倒是只动了两间屋子，一间被Ronaldo改造成了书房，另一间是原本的卧室，那张床即便没有King Size，但绝对超过了Queen Size，Leo不想去思考这是不是Ronaldo早就订制的，他只是把Thiago放了上去，和自己一同埋进被子里。

两个人带孩子的后果绝对是惨烈的，短短的十几天后Thiago的哭声就成了家里的一级警报。Thiago离不开Leo，也离不开Ronaldo。而更令人发愁是他的吃饭问题，Leo是绝对不可能给他喂奶的，但这个时候的孩子饿的特别快，两三个小时就要喂一次。Thiago在晚上当然是要被放进婴儿床的，刚刚喂过奶粉哄他睡着，Leo脑袋一碰枕头就又听见了哭声，没法办的打起精神把自己挪下来，手一碰一片潮湿，Ronaldo从另一头翻下来抱起Thiago带到盥洗室去洗屁股，换上新纸尿裤，一套程序走完，他又因为饿而哭了。Ronaldo冲了奶粉喂他，用食指尖戳着他肉嘟嘟的脸颊：“再打扰PaPi睡觉，我就该打你了，知道吗？”Thiago不知道听没听进去，睁着那双和Leo一模一样的眼睛看着他，Ronaldo伸手扶稳了奶瓶，刚想笑笑，一只左脚毫不留情地踢上了他的脸。

Leo为了尽快回到赛场，没跟Ronaldo打招呼地就打了苯甲酸雌二醇。Ronaldo没有反对，更是尽职尽责揽过了换尿布和夜奶的包袱，让他安心休息。四十天的私教健身后，他先是出现了在了训练场，之后出现在了诺坎普的替补席，为此网上差点没掀翻了天，而飙风中心，依旧风平浪静。

Leo靠在婴儿床边上，Thiago难得乖乖睡着了，圆滚滚的小肚皮一起一伏，Leo伸出手描摹小被子上那只鸭子，指尖感受着微弱的颤意，有人蛮横地把他捞到床上，俯身压了上来，“Leo，你都能上场了，是不是也该给我一点补偿了？”

“他会醒的……”Leo迟疑地看着Thiago，Ronaldo已经卷起他的T恤，用两根手指裹着一截布料扣进他的口腔，“那就看你了，忍耐一点。”

Ronaldo轻轻咬着他的耳垂，手指描摹着唇形，依次向下，摸到颈动脉的时候就感到身下敏感一震，Alpha索性放弃了那么多的花样，伏在胸前从肩膀啄吻下来，炽烫的掌心揉搓着那一点突立胀红。Leo还有残存的理智，准备推开他，但是手腕一下子就被摁进了的枕头里，Ronaldo威胁性地扯开了领带，因情欲而噶哑的嗓音回荡在他耳边：“你应该不想我再把你绑起来？嗯？”话音刚落，他用唇舌替代了手上的工作，舌尖磨人地在旁边画着圈占山为王，Leo抓紧了床单，不由自主挺高了前胸，敏感地感知到那一点在凝结着下坠，发硬充实，过于灼烫的温度让它仿佛就要在Alpha口中融化。

“Leo，怎么回事？”Alpha的指尖上有一层茧，撮揉着胸脯上充血的红宝，轻轻一压，就有一股汁液飞溅而出，落在Omega的雪肌上。那一排漂亮整齐的牙齿紧咬着T恤一角，被挑逗而起的血液疯狂向四肢乱窜，陌生的感觉令他一阵虚软，紧紧攀附着Alpha的手臂，像是溺水的人抓住了浮木。就连下身也是一模一样的又痛又热，涌出一股暖而粘稠的蜜液。Alpha近乎贪婪地吞噬掉Leo胸前的一粒石榴，嚼咬着甜蜜而浓郁的奶香，然后是另一颗。胸前的酥麻激起了Leo软腻的呻吟，Ronaldo伸出右手抓过他的小腿，流畅的肌肉线条是种奇异的饱满圆润，Alpha的手顺着曲线回到腰间，那里依旧是紧窄的一段胯骨，被他硬生生按在床底，直接撞了进去。

Leo嘴里的T恤被扯开了，Ronaldo用深重的长吻阻隔了惊醒Thiago的呻吟。他浅浅地抽动在甬道的出发点，一次次退离逼进，柔软而细腻的褶皱被渐次打开。Omega喉咙细碎的喟叹变得沉重起来，气息交织，棉花糖被红酒泡的发软膨胀，软绵绵地让杯子把他塑造成任意的形状，Leo的身体在诚实地反映着他得到的一切，顺服而饥渴的渴求着，他伸手攀住Alpha的肩膀，弓身向他敞开一切，被击中某一点时骤然紧缩，Ronaldo低低笑着揉捏他的臀瓣，“放松点，你为什么……还是这么紧——都快要把我逼得——”他没说后面两个词，却再一次摆动腰身，粗暴地撞击着Omega的胯骨。Ronaldo随着身下的挺进加深着自己的吻，直到今天，他才能确定这是他的Leo，是他半生漂泊的终点，他把手探进他的五指间收紧在一起，翻滚着压过床边的褶皱，销魂蚀骨的一夜，才刚刚开始。

作为一个梦想是拥有十个孩子的Alpha——Piqué，和新手上路的Leo这天一起虚心地被早育的巴西人带进商场。Ronaldo在得到自己的补偿后拍拍屁股出差去了，巴西人选择在这天抱着自己儿子打开Leo的家门，上上下下检阅了一遍，连连叹气说这样不行，你会累垮的。Neymar看了看自己和Leo的胳膊腿，再看看婴儿车里蹬腿的告诉Leo他们需要一个人来拎包，Leo在队友中毫不犹豫地做出了选择。

棉柔纸巾，棉柔湿巾，隔尿垫，免洗洗手液……奶嘴和安抚奶嘴都被他要求成了一种可食用硅胶的，而且一个型号批发了五十个——他这样告诉Leo，“如果你不想世界杯的时候他因为奶嘴型号不对给你隔着大洲大洋哭喊——哪怕是在电脑那一头呢，你的心都会碎的”——大中小各号毛巾，浴巾，浴盆，婴儿床品，婴儿洗护套装，护臀霜，婴儿保湿乳，身体乳，消毒锅，温奶器，床上便盆，湿巾加热器，2.5升的卧室净热水器，感温勺，滴鼻剂，婴儿棉签，万能霜，抚触油，婴儿梳，婴儿指甲剪，口水巾……Leo在Neymar拿起了一块带扣的灰色软布盯着他时终于学会了拒绝：“不，Ney，我确定我不需要这个。”

在巴西人的谆谆善诱之后，Piqué修改了一下自己的梦想，十个确实太累人了，那么九个就好，反正巴萨两前锋已经后继有人了。他们的战利品把两辆车的后备箱都塞满了，过了餐点的餐厅一个人都没有，Leo从保温袋里取出牛奶喂Thiago，“我现在确定，Junior能长得这么好和他关系不太大……”

Piqué对这种春天后母心的语调嗤之以鼻，给自己点了整套的肉眼套餐，Ney仔细地研究菜单，试图找出东西喂Lucas，Piqué看着专心喂儿子的Leo最终还是没忍耐住，“网上说你和Ronaldo的母亲吵架了……”

Leo的反应特别平静，喂饱了Thiago又把遮光板取下来让他睡觉，“没错，她直接给我打电话，问我什么时候宣布退役。”


End file.
